


the time atsumu brought home a fox

by tsumumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, SakuAtsu, im so tired I love them, this prolly happened, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumi/pseuds/tsumumi
Summary: “Atsumu do you realize what that is?” Kiyoomi ran to the kitchen and pulled out a ladle.“Omi, chill out, and yes I know what this is!” Atsumu looked down at the animal in his arms and shrugged. “It’s a cat.”“Tsumu, that’s a fucking fox.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	the time atsumu brought home a fox

**Author's Note:**

> tw!  
> this story mentions getting scratched.

Atsumu had always wanted a pet, although living in a small apartment with your professional volleyball player boyfriend who is also a germaphobe, wouldn’t really work. Atsumu has always been fond of pets. He loves how they sit in your lap and how furry they are. Except one thing. Animals hate Atsumu. Atsumu thinks animals absolutely adore him but it’s actually completely the opposite. When he sees an animal, Atsumu tries his hardest to get that animal to like him. He’s always been fond of animals. So you can understand why this grown ass adult, who looks for validation from animals, decided to pick up a cute medium sized cat on his way home.

“Hey kitty kitty kitty.” Atsumu bent down and snapped it fingers hoping it’ll do something. Atsumu did that for a couple minutes while the cat started at him confused.

“Oh come on don’t be shy.” Atsumu whispered. The cat walked up then stopped.

_  
_ The cat made a weird hiss like sound and came close and pounced.

“Ya fuckin’ prick, did ya just bite me?” Atsumu looked at his bleeding finger, then looked back at the cat. It looked at him with an expression that Atsumu just “couldn’t say no to”.

“Aw c’mere.” Atsumu picked up the cat and balanced it in his arms. The cat was squirming.

“Woah there slow down, I reckon ya’ have been out here for some time right?” Atsumu didn’t even need an answer. He just took it as a yes and carried the cat all the way to his apartment. He opened the door, knowing his boyfriend might be a little bit upset with him.

“Hey Omi listen, I know ya might be skeptical at first but I promise ya we’ll figure this ou-“ Before Atsumu could even finish, Kiyoomi cut him off.

“Atsumu, what the fuck is that.” Kiyoomi got up from his sitting position on the couch.

“Omi, okay calm down I-“

“Atsumu do you realize what that is?” Kiyoomi ran to the kitchen and pulled out a ladle.

“Omi, chill out, and yes I know what this is!” Atsumu looked down at the cat and shrugged. “It’s a cat.”

“Tsumu, that’s a fucking fox.”

  
  


“Huh?” Atsumu looked down at the animal sitting in his arms and tilted his head. “What? That doesn’t make- oh wait I see it now. Yeah that’s a fox. No wonder people were staring at me on my way home.”

Kiyoomi already had his mask on, and kitchen utensils in his hands.

“WAIT FUCK THIS A FOX!” Atsumu let the animal go and it dropped on the floor. “AH FUCK OMI FUCK.”

The fox then walked around the small living room.

“Atsumu get this thing out now!” Kiyoomi was barely hanging on, as he stood on top of the couch.

Atsumu bent down. “Here kitty kitty kitty kitty.”

“ITS NOT A FUCKING CAT TSUMU.”

“IM TRYING HERE.” Atsumu snapped his fingers at the fox. It seemed the fox didn’t particularly enjoy that because the next thing Atsumu knew, the fox was running straight towards him.

“AHH GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME.” Atsumu ran onto the couch and stood next to Kiyoomi.

“Atsumu get the fuck out! He’s gonna come for both of us!” Kiyoomi then threw a pillow across the room to distract the fox. “Sorry Tsumu but it’s your problem. Rest In Peace, I love you babe.” Kiyoomi made a run for it and locked himself in their bedroom.

“Omi I fuckin’ hate ya! And don’t talk bout me like I’m already dead!” Atsumu yelled.

“Okay okay now what to do?” He turned to the only other room they had in the apartment. “Maybe I can try and trap in the bathroom!”

The fox stopped running in the middle of living room. Atsumu would be lying if he said he didn’t want to having a staring contest with a fox at some point in his life. They stared each other down. Atsumu blinked first.

“You’re a sly one huh? Okay all I gotta do is get an object and throw it into the bathroom, then maybe it’ll go in there an’ then I can shut the door on it.”

“I believe in you.” Kiyoomi said from their bedroom, loud enough for Atsumu to hear.

“Ya don’t gotta worry Omi! Who do ya think yer’ talkin’ to!”

Approximately twenty minutes later the fox was trapped in the bathroom, and Atsumu was on the verge of tears due to the large scratch across his forearm.

“Hey Tsumu, it’s okay I called animal control, they’ll be here in no time alright?” Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu’s blonde hair and pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks for leavin’ me to die Omi.” Atsumu pouts.

“I’m sorry babe, I won’t do it again. I’ll do it if you bring another animal though, they’re gross and filthy. Now let’s your cut cleaned up alright?”

“Okay.” Atsumu leaned in a gave Kiyoomi a quick peck on the lips.

Kiyoomi smiled, “Please never bring an animal home again.”

Atsumu exchanged the action, with a foxy grin on his face.  
“No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> im running on three hours of sleep:)  
> i love SakuAtsu sm they corrupt my brain pls


End file.
